Various makes of automobiles are equipped with arm rests mounted on the inner surfaces of the doors thereof and some of the arm rests include hand grip portions at one end thereof conventionally secured to the associated doors by single threaded fasteners secured through the arm rest ends and anchored in the corresponding doors. However, some of these hand grip portions are utilized on the doors of two-door vehicles (which doors are considerably longer from the hinged edges thereof to the free swinging edges thereof) and the ends of the arm rests disposed nearest the hinged edges thereof are subject to being torn from their securement to the associated door portions due to the fact that the mechanical leverage afforded by arm rest hand grip ends anchored to the associated doors only slighty spaced from the hinged marginal portions of the doors is minimal. Accordingly, these hand ends are frequently torn from their door attaching points and a need exists for an improved method of reattaching the arm rest hand grip ends to the associated doors. By providing an improved method of reattachment of the arm rest hand grip ends to the associated doors considerable expense represented by the total replacement of a door arm rest is avoided. Further, in many instances such arm rest repair and/or replacement is not required for three to five years, at which time the new arm rests may not be available from the manufacturer. Still further, although used arm rests may be obtained from junk yards, many such used arm rests have also been damaged in the subject areas of attachment to the associated doors. Accordingly, in many instances new replacement arm rests or good used replacement arm rests are not available.
Various attachment structures, spacers and grommet structures, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,146,128, 2,700,172, 2,802,519, 2,967,593 and 3,264,031. However, these previously known structures are not adaptable to the arm rest anchor structure repair of the instant invention.